1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing and, in particular, to servicing processor operations in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to dynamically increasing the priority of storage-modifying operations relative to read-type operations in data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) computer system, such as a server computer system, includes multiple processing units all coupled to a system interconnect, which typically comprises one or more address, data and control buses. Coupled to the system interconnect is a system memory, which represents the lowest level of volatile memory in the multiprocessor computer system and which generally is accessible for read and write access by all processing units. In order to reduce access latency to instructions and data residing in the system memory, each processing unit is typically further supported by a respective multi-level cache hierarchy, the lower level(s) of which may be shared by one or more processor cores.
Cache memories are commonly utilized to temporarily buffer memory blocks that might be accessed by a processor in order to speed up processing by reducing access latency introduced by having to load needed data and instructions from system memory. In some multiprocessor (MP) systems, the cache hierarchy includes at least two levels. The level one (L1) or upper-level cache is usually a private cache associated with a particular processor core and cannot be accessed by other cores in an MP system. Typically, in response to a memory access instruction such as a load or store instruction, the processor core first accesses the directory of the upper-level cache. If the requested memory block is not found in the upper-level cache, the processor core then access lower-level caches (e.g., level two (L2) or level three (L3) caches) for the requested memory block. The lowest level cache (e.g., L3) is often shared among several processor cores.
Because multiple processor cores may request write access to a same cache line of data and because modified cache lines are not immediately synchronized with system memory, the cache hierarchies of multiprocessor computer systems typically implement a cache coherency protocol to ensure at least a minimum level of coherence among the various processor core's “views” of the contents of system memory. In particular, cache coherency requires, at a minimum, that after a processing unit accesses a copy of a memory block and subsequently accesses an updated copy of the memory block, the processing unit cannot again access the old copy of the memory block.
A cache coherency protocol typically defines a set of cache states stored in association with the cache lines of each cache hierarchy, as well as a set of coherency messages utilized to communicate the cache state information between cache hierarchies. In many cases, the cache states and state transitions of the coherence protocol are designed to favor read-type memory access operations over store-type operations. The prioritization of read-type operations over store-type operations can lead to forward progress issues for store-type operations in the presence of significant load contention.